onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ope Ope no Mi
Name So since this is the ability of a popular character, this page is sure to grow very fast. I've looked into the name of the ability, and unless there are other ways of using the kanji, the "ope ope" comes from the kanji from "operation". The japanese name would be オペオペの実. This is confirmed when looking at the raw panel where Smoker names Law's devil fruit. So the long name of the fruit is the "operation operation" fruit. I wonder how Viz is gonna name it. WhiteSnake357 13:31, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Ope Ope no Mi's First Apperance - Chapter 505, Episode 398 (Hcw88 15:48, March 21, 2012 (UTC)) Interesting indeed. So this fruit allows the user to completely manipulate reality within their radius of influence. Incredible! 16:33, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Pronunciation? I must ask how is this fruit pronounced? Is it OPE as in ANTELOPE or "oh-pee" (yea those words are weird but how else am I supposed to write it >.>)? I have to say this page has sky-rocketed in less than a day though =P PhoenixRising101 11:44, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was oh-pay, but this isn't really that big of a deal. There are a lot of different pronunciations for words. 12:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) It's close to "oh-pay". Actually it's the same "é" as in "Pokémon"—though I don't know whether English speakers pronounce Pokémon correctly… Since it's japanese, and they don't pronounce "E" like you crazy americans, it's pronounced Oh-Peh. You know, like Vader's breath? Ope. Not Oap, not O-pay, not O-pi.Ruffy 13:12, March 22, 2012 (UTC) And, no. English speakers do not pronounce Pokémon correctly. It's pronounced Pock-eh-mon. Not Poke-a-mon.Ruffy 13:12, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Sff9 and PX are right. Think of what Smoker said, his power is like an operating room. 'Ope'rating, now just apply a Japanese accent. 13:35, March 22, 2012 (UTC) No its definatly Oh-Peh, if you say it like you say operating room. 13:50, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Does it really matter? 13:54, March 22, 2012 (UTC) No, but it's nice to be helpful. 13:57, March 22, 2012 (UTC) uhm we will eventually hear how to pronounce it in the anime won't we. (OnePieceNation 19:13, March 22, 2012 (UTC)) Well, yeah, but it's going to be a while. The anime is still only up to the Otohime/Tiger flashback, so there's a ways to go. Not to mention that's only if they don't include filler. It is way too far off in the anime to bank on it now. 15:34, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Do the powers work on Logia type users He dislodged Smoker's heart, while Smoker was fighting Law in his smoke form. So it could be possible that the fruit's powers work on Logia type users. 09:00, April 4, 2012 (UTC) no he was obviously using haki to do that. (OnePieceNation 12:24, April 4, 2012 (UTC)) Haki is speculative, and Smoker might just have had to turn tangible in order to crush that rock. Don't add anything presumptious yet. 12:37, April 4, 2012 (UTC) don't wurry, I am not adding anything untill it is confirmed. (OnePieceNation 12:42, April 4, 2012 (UTC)) Busoshoku Haki need body contact for be effective against fruit users, so law didn't use haki for 'mes'. 22:21, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Zoro slashed Monet with an air blade using Haki, so we cannot say for sure that Law didn't use Haki for "Mes". Although, I don't think it's the case. He had Smoker's and Monet's hearts (both logia) and they couldn't just turn their hearts into elements, like a logia should regularly be able to, and get them back. So it's probably just the extension of Law's ability. Also, I think it only counts to "Mes", a arm severed with his ability, for exemple, should be able to turn into element and attach back, since the user remains in control of that part even far away. (like Kinemon). ( 07:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC)) Law used BH to be able to steal their hearts and he sealed them in an ice embeded with BH so that the heart won't just return back into element whenever the user want to. Really the heart? In the latest chapter, Law swapped Smoker and Tashigi's bodies. We said before that he does this by swapping the victims' hearts. At the time of the switch, Smoker didn't have his heart, and still didn't after the Marines got away. So it must through some other means. Having said that, I don't know why hearts appeared out of them like that. 20:38, April 11, 2012 (UTC) One of the kids wondered if their brains were switched, and I think they had the right organ in mind. 20:46, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I think it's like the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi in this aspect, in that it can be used on intangible things. Just as Kuma used his DF on Luffy's pain and fatigue, Law used his on their souls or spirits (it's not just their personalities since they gave their own names.) :海賊-姫 22:03, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I agree the "heart" was the visual effect of the switch of the personalities, in fact the heart was shaped like the symbol, while the actual heart was shaped like an actual organ. We don't have to state which organs are switched, let's simply talk about personalities/souls. Counter Shock Do we know for certain that Counter Shock is from the Ope Ope no Mi? It doesn't have any of the traits of the ability, and Law didn't even use his sword. It looks like a non-fruit related attack. 23:34, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, he did create his 'room' before that attack cause he cut him in 2 first, so apparently it was his Devil Fruit.. Can't explain it better.. That was a different yeti though. This one actually caused physical damage to the guy, which his fruit power has nothing to do with. When's the last time he used an electric attack? It doesn't follow any of the Ope Ope no Mi's normal attack patterns. He didn't use his sword and since it's shock based can't be similar to Mesu. I don't think it's from the fruit. 02:43, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Are you sure it was a different yeti? The one that he hit was already cut in half, and last time I checked the other one had gotten hit by his own cannonball and was down. And just because it was called Counter Shock doesn't mean it has anything to do with electricity. 03:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, it was an "operating room" that Law controls, and operating room have defibrillators for shocks, so the fruit granting him electricity (to an extent) is no surprise. 04:16, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Its the same yeti. Even if it's the same yeti, it doesn't follow any of the characteristics of the other attacks. It actually causes physical damage including cracking part of Scotch's gas mask, it doesn't dismember, and it doesn't affect object placement. It would more seem like he had an electrical device in his hand when he jumped up and hit Scotch in the chest. It just seems too abnormal to be from Law's fruit compared to the other moves we've seen him use. 00:47, May 18, 2012 (UTC) He didnt creat "Room" at all. But that doesnt matter since he still cut the yetiwithout "Room".G.Death 13:41, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Luffy can use Gear Second and Third without the steam or shrinking now so it is possible Law can use his ability without having to use Room. SeaTerror 16:23, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :He most likely did create a room. We've seen from the battle against Smoker and in the most recent chapter that his rooms can get really big now, so it was probably just bigger than the panel. As for creating the Room, well, it's just a waste of panels to show him saying "Room" every time. I can't think of any Devil Fruit ability where saying the same of the technique is actually necessary for it to work. Zodiaque 00:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I believe there's an explanation for this technique that doesn't conflict with the description of the Ope-Ope no Mi's ability. The Ope-Ope no Mi is basically a fruit that grants the ability to move things freely within a limited space. So, when Law lays his hands on his opponent, he moves electrons in the space between his hands, creating an electrical current. The more electrons he moves at once, the greater potential difference (aka voltage) between the two locations (original location of electrons and the location he moved them to), and thus the more powerful the shock. Likewise, the more electrons being moved at once, the higher the amperage (current in amps), also creating a more dangerous shock to the cardiovascular system. Anyone that knows more about electricity and shocks to the human body and anything else in my post that thinks I am wrong or left something out or feel they can improve on what I'm saying or clarify something better, please post your thoughts. Junaid-Sennin (talk) 11:30, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Retaining of original strength of those with switched bodies There is no proof that people retain the same original physical power when in another body. Though Sanji and Smoker fought quite well while in Nami's and Tashigi's bodies respectively, Sanji was still easily knocked out by Nami-in-Franky when she punched him. One can argue that Franky's body is strong enough to do it against Sanji, but Nami-in-Franky made it clear when she knocked out Sanji-in-Nami that Sanji fainted because he was hit by Franky's fist while in her "weak self". And a possible explanation to Smoker-in-Tashigi and Sanji-in-Nami good fighting performance against Luffy and Caesar's minions is that both can use Haki to improve their fighting capabilities, even if they're not with their stronger bodies at hand. Sanji, while in Nami's body, even mentions that his opponents are weak, justifing the possibility of defeating them when they said he was just "a weak woman". Shenduk 15:48, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Shenduk scalpel wasn't the scalpel technique used in the room. Because he used takt around the same location to impale smoker and that's an in room attack.Asian711 (talk) 18:52, August 17, 2013 (UTC) If I remembered correct the whole fight between Smoker and Law took place inside the Room, so Mes was used inside the room aswell. K the AWC (talk) 19:34, August 17, 2013 (UTC) out room attacks? I just watched law use scalpel and conter shock. It seems that they're both still used in room How do you know it's used out of room? Where's the proof?Asian711 (talk) 19:47, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :love your username-- 21:30, September 20, 2013 (UTC) He says "room" when he uses in-room attacks. 10:01, September 17, 2013 (UTC) OK, in both instances when he used mesu and coutner shock, he had room activated.Asian711 (talk) 03:33, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Can you give me proof that he actually wasn't in room while he used these?Asian711 (talk) 03:33, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Right now we have no proof. So this is considered speculation. 07:14, September 20, 2013 (UTC) New Attack? didn't he show a new attack in the latest manga chapter on Doflamingo? It think it was called knife or something and lit left a cut on doflamingo's cheekAsian711 (talk) 00:56, November 25, 2013 (UTC) That was Mes (literally meaning scalpel). He used it against Smoker on Punk Hazard. 04:47, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Ope Ope no mi teleportation discrepancy? So it says that he can teleport by switching places with an object in his room. However, he's been shown to retrieve his hat and sword without switching it with anything. Can anyone address this? Also can you address how he was able to teleport with chopper? 15:15, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Chalk it up to his DF powers getting stronger? No clear explanation at this time. 15:42, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hard to say. If he didn't have to switch with anything, then he wouldn't have done so when escaping from Green Bit. But keep in mind - the objects he switches with don't have to be big. In regard to teleporting with Chopper, there was plenty of snow around, and as far as retrieving his sword and hat go, he could've just swapped a piece of chain or even Smoker's smoke. It would waste panels for Oda if he spent a panel with the substitute object every time he switched something. Another possibility is that he just doesn't need a separate substitute object if he's teleporting an object to himself, but that's baseless speculation. 18:06, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hybrid Creations I believe that the hybrid creations should be put in the Ope Ope no Mi page, since they are beings created via this devil fruit. Since someone has gone through the trouble of making a Centaur page we can leave it, but the main article on these hybrid races should probably fall under the Ope Ope no Mi rather than Punk Hazard, especially considering that they might no longer be residents of the island having surrendered to the Marines. Does anyone think the same? (Shadoguardian (talk) 14:07, June 30, 2014 (UTC))